


The Sun Is Always Shining When I'm With You

by kintsukuroi99



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tsukkiyama Week, Tsukkiyama Week 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/pseuds/kintsukuroi99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada 'aku menyayangimu' yang tak terhingga jumlahnya, tersemat pada setiap tangkai bunga yang dihadiahkan untuknya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Is Always Shining When I'm With You

 

Sejak mereka tinggal bersama di satu apartemen, terkadang Tsukishima pulang sambil membawa buket bunga di tangannya.

Dua minggu sekali. Dan bunganya selalu, selalu berbeda. Diam-diam Tadashi menghitung, dengan rasa penasaran yang sama seperti ketika ia menghitung berapa tangkai tepatnya bunga yang dirangkai dalam buket besar tersebut. Ya, _MANA MUNGKIN_ ia tidak penasaran, sungguh. Tadashi tak pernah membeli bunga di toko, tetapi ia duga bunga-bunga di sana dihargai per tangkai, dan itu berarti _satu buket_ pastilah teramat mahal. Ribuan yen? _Minimal._ Dari mana Tsukishima mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?

Ia dan Tsukishima memang sama-sama mencari kerja sambilan, karena biaya sewa apartemen tak murah dan Tadashi juga ingin membayar sebagian biaya kuliahnya sebab tak ingin merepotkan orangtuanya—tetapi setahunya, upah kerja sambilan di kafe serta minimarket tak seberapa banyak. Tsukishima hanya bekerja sebagai _waiter_ paruh waktu di kafe dekat kampus mereka, sementara Tadashi menjadi kasir di _konbini_ yang letaknya hanya lima menit jalan kaki dari apartemen. Kehidupan di Tokyo memang tak semudah dugaan; harga barang-barang nyaris dua kali lipat lebih mahal dibanding harga di kampung halaman mereka, dan setiap harinya selalu begitu sibuk. Jadwal kuliah mereka tak terlalu bersahabat sehingga kerap kali ia hanya bisa bercakap-cakap tenang dengan Tsukishima di malam hari, kening bersandar di ceruk leher Tsukishima, tangan Tsukishima melingkari pinggangnya, selagi ia mendengar keluhan dan protes si pemuda tentang seorang dosen yang—menurut Tsukishima—tak becus mengajar.

Tak ada pendingin ruangan di apartemen mereka sehingga begitu musim panas datang, mereka harus bersabar dengan kipas angin serta es krim lima puluh yen yang dibeli di lantai bawah. Terkadang malam begitu dingin karena jendela apartemen yang _selalu_ berayun membuka tiap diterpa angin yang agak kencang, dan ada masanya ketika mereka sama-sama kesulitan tertidur sebab penghuni di lantai atas punya hobi menyetel musik keras-keras seakan dunia hanya miliknya seorang.

Maka, maka, keberadaan bunga-bunga tersebut bagaikan embusan angin segar bagi Tadashi. Ia bohong jika ia berkata bahwa hadiah dari Tsukishima itu sama sekali tak membuatnya bahagia.

Ada yang terasa menghangat di pipinya tiap kali ia menaruh tangkai demi tangkai bunga ke dalam vas kecil di apartemen mereka. Dan kini, ketika hari berganti menjadi bulan, ketika musim semi perlahan disapu pergi dari Tokyo oleh derik serangga musim panas serta teriknya cahaya matahari yang terasa membakar sampai ke tulang, apartemen satu kamar mereka telah didekorasi dengan macam-macam varian bunga, warna-warni membanjiri tiap ruangan bagaikan cat dalam palet seorang pelukis, mulai dari merah dan kuning-senja hingga ungu kebiruan, sebab Tadashi selalu memastikan tak ada yang terbuang dari buket-buket bunga pemberian Tsukishima. Dua vas di ruang tengah, dua vas di kamar mereka, satu vas diletakkan tepat di samping gelas berisi sepasang sikat gigi. Ia menyirami mereka setiap pagi, selalu menyempatkan diri bahkan meskipun ia bangun agak terlambat dari biasanya.

Tiap kali Tadashi menyentuh ujung kelopak bunga itu, ada perasaan hangat tambahan yang menyebar mulai dari ujung jemarinya hingga ke dasar perut, ke balik tulang rusuk—rasanya seolah bunga-bunga itu sedang berusaha untuk mengingatkan Tadashi: bahwa ia tak pernah sendirian. Bahwa keberadaan dari bunga-bunga itu bukannya tanpa alasan. Bahwa apapun yang terjadi, meskipun suatu saat nanti seluruh orang yang dikenalnya berhenti memedulikannya, selalu ada satu orang yang tak akan bosan menghadiahinya dengan beragam buket bunga, memberi sentuhan warna baru di dunianya, menyampaikan ' _aku menyayangimu_ ' di setiap tangkainya.

Mungkin. _Mungkin_. Betapa bunga-bunga itu seolah menyimpan sihir dan keajaiban, yang membuat Tadashi ingin terus memercayai gagasan tersebut.

 

* * *

 

 

Saat musim gugur datang, ia dan Tsukishima kehabisan tempat untuk menaruh bunga-bunga itu, hingga balkon sempit yang berada di belakang kamar mereka menjadi pilihan terakhir. Tadashi kini berjongkok di samping pot bunga daffodil yang ia letakkan di sudut balkon—dan hari itu cerah, senjanya tanpa awan sementara angin bertiup menyejukkan di kulit. Sekian lantai di bawah sana, para pejalan kaki mendesaki trotoar, berada di penghujung aktivitas mereka dan berjalan dengan langkah bergegas seolah sudah terlalu lama merindukan rumah.

Tetapi, meskipun Tadashi juga disentuh rasa lelah serupa, meski ia baru menyelesaikan _shift_ kerja sambilan yang berjam-jam lamanya, sulit sekali untuk tidak tersenyum lebar sekarang. Keletihannya terdorong pergi ke lubang hitam, tahu-tahu saja.

Tadashi memeluk kedua lututnya, menyandarkan dagu pada salah satu lutut ketika menatap kelopak bunga daffodil itu lekat-lekat, membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi memberantaki rambutnya pelan-pelan.

Ia mendapatkan bunga ini kemarin; Tsukishima mengulurkan buket dalam gestur kasual, menyerahkannya pada Tadashi seakan-akan rangkaian bunga tersebut tak lebih dari plastik belanjaan berisi bahan makanan untuk santap malam mereka. Dan meski kala itu lagi-lagi Tadashi tak bertanya banyak, ia ingin tahu seperti apa perasaan Tsukishima ketika melangkah ke dalam toko bunga, alasan macam apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu saat si penjaga toko bertanya akan diberikan pada siapa buket bunganya—juga _mengapa_ Tsukishima memilihkan bunga ini untuknya. _Daffodil, daffodil_. Matanya terpejam saat ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Kendati musim gugur telah memukul mundur musim panas sejauh mungkin, Tadashi merasa ia sedang dikelilingi musim semi. Ketika sakura bermekaran dimana-mana, ketika tangkai demi tangkai bunga terbangun setelah tidur panjang mereka di bawah permukaan salju.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari balkon, laptopnya menyala di ruang tengah apartemen. Laman tentang bahasa bunga masih berpendar di balik layar.

Ya. Bahasa bunga daffodil kini kembali bergema di benak Tadashi, kata per kata, setiap hurufnya bagai memainkan musik yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh dirinya.

_(Matahari Selalu Terasa Bersinar Ketika Aku Sedang Bersamamu.)_

 

* * *

 

 

Bunga pertama yang dihadiahkan untuknya—kali pertama Tsukishima membawa pulang buket bunga itu—adalah bunga iris, yang kelopak lembutnya bagai mencuri warna langit. Biru menenangkan dan cantik sekali. Kala itu Tadashi terpana ketika membukakan pintu apartemen; satu tangan reflek mencubit lengannya sendiri seakan-akan ia sedang berusaha mengusir mimpi yang melingkupinya— bahkan ketika ia sadar betul bahwa lima menit lalu ia bukannya sedang tidur siang atau semacamnya.

Tadashi mengerjap sekali lagi, lantas menelan ludah.

"T-Tsukki?" Kalimatnya terbata. Ia menatap buket bunga di tangan pemuda itu, lalu ganti menatap matanya. "…kau mau pergi melayat siapa? Siapa yang meninggal?"

Hening. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar Tsukishima mendengus menahan tawa.

"Meninggal? Reaksimu benar-benar di luar dugaan."

"Karena!" Ia mendekat (seraya agak jengkel sebab jelas-jelas _ia_ lah yang barusan menjadi objek tertawaan Tsukishima), lalu mencermati bunga itu sebentar, dan mengulurkan tangan dengan hati-hati untuk menyentuh kelopak lembutnya. "Kau—bawa bunga. Untuk siapa?" Tadashi menjeda dengan ragu, lalu mendongakkan kepala lagi. Kali ini sedikit cemas. "Apa ada keluargamu yang sakit—"

"Untukmu." Tsukishima memotongnya, dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Seperti biasa. "Kenapa? Bunganya aneh?"

"…E-EH?"

Reaksinya terlambat. Tadashi mundur, terkejut, ia hampir tersandung kaki sendiri kalau saja Tsukishima tak sigap meraih lengannya untuk menahannya. Menegakkan punggung kembali (bersamaan dengan itu Tadashi bisa mendengar Tsukishima menghela napas), bibirnya menganga selagi badai pertanyaan berpusar di kepala: apakah ini mimpi, atau apakah di perjalanan pulang dari kampus kepala Tsukishima terantuk benda keras sehingga ada bagian dari otaknya yang cedera temporer? Namun intuisinya menjawab lebih dulu, bahwa Tsukishima _masih_ bersikap seperti Tsukishima yang ia kenal: kini pemuda itu mengerutkan kening selagi menatap Tadashi lekat-lekat, ada kekhawatiran yang sekelebat terpantul di mata cokelat-keemasannya, menggantikan raut jemunya yang biasa.

 _Ah_. Tadashi sadar, bahwa sejak keterkejutannya tadi ia belum mengatakan apapun untuk menjawab.

"B-Bukannya aneh, Tsukki! Sama sekali tidak! Bunganya cantik sekali, tapi—uh, tapi—bunga—"

Ia mendadak melupakan cara untuk merangkai kalimat menggunakan bahasa Jepang, hanya menatap kosong buket bunga yang berada di tangan Tsukishima.

"Tapi?" Ini saat-saat yang jarang, ketika keraguan menyentuh nada bicara Tsukishima. "…kau mau aku membuang ini?"

"B-Bukan begitu, Tsukki!" Terburu, ia menggelengkan kepala. Tadashi lalu menggigit ujung bibir dengan gugup. "Kau… um, ini untukku? Bunga ini?"

Tsukishima tak menjawab, hanya menyodorkan buket itu padanya. Dan Tadashi terdiam. Kedua tangannya untuk sesaat hanya menggapai udara dengan gerakan canggung di sisi tubuh, hingga kemudian ia mengulurkan lengan, menyambut buket tersebut dengan ragu-ragu. Lalu ia menunduk, mendekatkan rangkaian bunga ke pucuk hidung, menghirup wangi manisnya yang begitu kental di udara. Ada titik-titik air yang masih melekat di kelopaknya; plastik pembungkus buketnya terasa licin di kulit, tanda bahwa Tsukishima memang baru saja membelinya.

 _Ini untuknya?_ Bahkan meski ia mendengar kata-kata itu langsung dari mulut Tsukishima, akal sehatnya masih enggan percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Tadashi menerima bunga dari seseorang. Hampir sepuluh tahun ia mengenal Tsukishima, dan ini pertama kalinya ia menjumpai sisi Tsukishima yang seperti ini. _Kau yakin kepalamu betul-betul tidak terbentur sesuatu tadi? Apa ada substansi aneh yang tercampur di makan siangmu? Tsukki, lain kali jangan makan di kafetaria kampus lagi! Mulai besok, aku akan membuatkanmu bekal setiap hari!_ Berbagai dugaan konyol mulai hilir mudik dalam benak Tadashi, ia tak dapat mencegahnya… lantas tanpa sadar matanya terpejam. Dalam hitungan detik, wajahnya memanas sampai ke ujung telinga.

"Uh,"

Hanya itu yang mampu diujarkannya. Tak ada ucapan terima kasih. Tak ada kalimat lain yang menyusul. Tadashi Yamaguchi merapatkan bibirnya, membiarkan keningnya menyentuh lautan kelopak bunga di genggaman—tahu bahwa jika ia mencoba berbicara, mungkin ia akan menangis karena terlalu bahagia.

 

* * *

 

 

"Aku menyayangimu." Suaranya agak terbata, tapi setidaknya Tadashi berhasil menggumamkannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Tsukishima, matanya terpejam, dahi disandarkan pada bahu bidang pemuda itu. "…sangat, sangat menyayangimu."

Ada sebuket bunga _tsubaki_ —kamelia merah yang ia genggam erat dengan sebelah tangannya. Kini kelopak bunga itu mungkin sedikit terlipat dan plastik pembungkusnya seketika kusut, sebab ia masih melingkarkan kedua lengan erat-erat pada pinggang Tsukishima.

"…hm." Tsukishima berdeham. Tadashi bisa merasakan rengkuhan pemuda itu juga mengerat di punggungnya. "Barusan kau mengagetkanku."

Tadashi tertawa, merasa agak bersalah. "Maaf, memelukmu tiba-tiba."

" _Menerjangku_ tiba-tiba." Tsukishima mengoreksi, main-main. "Kau ketakutan karena ditinggal terlalu lama?"

Tadashi mendengar nada meledek itu dalam suara Tsukishima, dan ia hanya mengulum bibir. Senyumnya melebar dan melebar hingga pipinya terasa pegal. "Mana mungkin? Kau hanya pergi untuk kerja sambilan, dasar bodoh."

"Maaf, kerja sambilanku baru selesai jam delapan tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa." Suaranya terbungkam di antara sweater tebal yang dipakai Tsukishima; ia tak mundur apalagi melonggarkan pelukan, hanya bersandar, hanya memejamkan mata seraya menghirup wangi khas pemuda itu. Lalu Tadashi tertawa pelan, menggerakkan sedikit buket bunga di tangannya.

"Kamelia, ya."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"…Kenapa pertanyaanmu selalu seperti itu?" Tadashi melempar picingan mata sengit walau ia tahu Tsukishima takkan melihatnya—kendati di detik selanjutnya, tatapan mata Tadashi melunak, kembali dipejamkan. "Kau tahu bahasa bunga, Tsukki?"

"…aku membelinya karena warnanya bagus dan—"

"…dan?"

"Dan, itu saja."

"Kau _tidak tahu_ arti dari bunga kamelia?" Tadashi mengangkat alis, tak menyembunyikan keterkejutan dari suaranya, namun juga merasa geli di detik yang sama. Ia kira Tsukishima menghabiskan waktu luang dengan melahap habis isi ensiklopedia tebal yang memuat macam-macam trivia tentang berapa-jumlah-tentakel-yang-dimiliki-gurita dan hal-hal serupa itu.

Untuk sesaat Tsukishima tak menjawab. Tangan pemuda itu terasa dingin di tengkuk Tadashi karena udara dingin bulan Oktober dan Tsukishima sekarang mulai mengusap tengkuknya dengan perlahan, begitu perlahan.

"Bunganya bagus." Tsukishima mendadak bergumam di dekat telinga Tadashi. Meski samar, Tadashi bisa menangkap sedikit kegugupan pada suara pemuda itu—keahlian yang sudah Tadashi kuasai sejak sangat, sangat lama. "Dan membuatku teringat denganmu. Lagipula—"

"Lagipula…?"

"Kupikir, tak ada salahnya memberi hadiah bunga untukmu. Kupikir kau akan senang kalau kuhadiahi… benda-benda seperti ini. Atau aku salah?"

Tadashi menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia tak tahu telah menggeleng berapa kali, ia tak tahu kapan ia bisa menyingkirkan senyuman itu dari wajahnya karena ia mulai yakin senyumnya akan menempel permanen di sana. Pelukannya makin mengerat. Ia mengubur wajah di pundak Tsukishima Kei, menarik napas untuk menghirup aroma kamelia itu dalam-dalam.

Meski Tsukishima tak kunjung menjawabnya dengan ' _aku juga menyayangimu_ ', Tadashi tahu bahwa buket bunga di tangannya sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Tsukki?"

"Ya?"

"Aku menyayangimu."

Semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

 

* * *

 

 

Ketika pada satu hari di musim gugur Tsukishima Kei menyodorkan satu lagi buket bunga tepat setelah Tadashi membukakan pintu untuknya, Tadashi tertawa hingga perutnya sakit.

 _Tulip kuning_. Ia menatap bunga yang disodorkan Tsukishima selagi ia menyeka air mata di sudut matanya, lalu tawanya kembali pecah tanpa bisa ia cegah, bergema di sudut-sudut ruang apartemen sempit mereka.

Sebab, _ya_ , Tadashi ingat pernah membaca bahasa bunga tulip kuning, arti tulip kuning di negara Jepang. _Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan_.

"Tsukki, tulip kuning? Sungguhan, kau memberiku _tulip kuning_?"

Rengutan masam di wajah Tsukishima barangkali bisa membuat layu satu padang bunga matahari. "…ada masalah dengan itu?" Alisnya makin bertaut sedetik kemudian. "Dan kenapa kau tertawa lagi?"

Sungguh, Tadashi _telah_ berusaha menahan tawanya, tapi lagi-lagi upayanya gagal. Ia terbahak sambil memegangi perut dengan satu tangan, sementara kernyit di dahi Tsukishima bertambah seiring detik.

"Tidak, Tsukki. Sama sekali bukan karena apa-apa!" Cengiran dengan segera menggantikan tawanya, saat ia mendongakkan kepala dan menyadari ia mungkin sudah terlalu lama membiarkan Tsukishima tersiksa dengan rasa penasaran. "Aku hanya—"

"…hanya?"

Tadashi hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai satu-satunya jawaban, menggantung kalimatnya tanpa penyelesaian. Senyumnya lalu menipis dan ia menunduk untuk menghirup harum bunga tersebut—wangi yang segar, dan ingin ia rekam selama mungkin di ingatan. Kini Tadashi memeluk buket bunga itu seerat yang ia bisa, tatapannya kembali pada mata Tsukishima.

"Tsukki, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Kebingungan kini kentara sekali di raut wajah Tsukishima, dan Tadashi berusaha menahan diri agar tak tertawa geli atas reaksi si pemuda. Ia beruntung, kali ini ia berhasil.

 

* * *

 

 

Saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat Tsukishima Kei masuk ke dalam toko bunga yang letaknya rupanya tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen mereka, Tadashi tak lagi dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

Ia mengikuti Tsukishima diam-diam setelah yakin pemuda itu tak menyadari keberadaan Tadashi. Tadashi sendiri baru kembali dari _konbini_ setelah selesai berbelanja bahan makan malam, lalu tanpa sengaja mendapati keberadaan Tsukishima, sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan _headphone_ menutupi kedua telinga serta syal terjalin rapi di leher. Barangkali Tsukishima baru pulang dari kampus atau baru menyelesaikan kerja sambilannya, Tadashi tak terlalu peduli. Sebagian besar logikanya sedang disita oleh rasa penasaran yang berujung membuatnya mengikuti langkah Tsukishima diam-diam. Sepanjang perjalanan singkat itu Tadashi menarik topi rajutnya agar menutupi telinga, sementara syalnya diatur ulang hingga nyaris menutupi separuh muka. Kedua tangannya dibenamkan di saku jaket, selagi ia memicingkan mata untuk memastikan Tsukishima tidak akan mendadak berbalik…

…dan, _BUKAN_ , Tadashi bukannya sedang _membuntuti_ atau semacamnya. Sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya ingin melihat bunga apa yang kali ini dibeli Tsukishima di toko, ingin sedikit saja mendengar percakapan antara Tsukishima dengan si penjaga toko, ingin tahu seperti apa cara Tsukishima memilih buket-buket bunga yang selama ini dihadiahkan pada Tadashi—betul-betul hanya itu, tujuan Tadashi mengikuti Tsukishima petang ini.

_Hanya itu._

Kendati begitu, ada sekelumit rasa bersalah yang menghuni hati Tadashi ketika ia tinggal berjarak kurang satu meter dari sosok Tsukishima. Mereka kini saling memunggungi, Tsukishima sedang bercakap-cakap dengan penjaga toko bunga sementara Tadashi sendiri menyibukkan diri dengan melihat-lihat pot-pot bunga yang berjajar rapi di salah satu rak. Ada katalog bunga di satu tangan Tadashi, yang segera ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah sebagai antisipasi jika Tsukishima mendadak tertarik dengan bunga-bunga di dekat Tadashi.

"Kau mengerti bahasa bunga?" Ia mendengar Tsukishima tiba-tiba bertanya pada si penjaga toko, dan kontan Tadashi mendengus menahan tawa. Tsukishima terdengar seperti polisi yang tengah menginterogasi seorang pengedar obat-obatan terlarang.

Sementara gadis yang diajak bicara si pemuda, secara mengejutkan, menanggapi dengan tawa ringan yang penuh konfidensi. "Tentu saja! Aku dipekerjakan di sini karena aku memang patut berada di sini, kau tahu?" Sebaris tawa kembali menyusul. "Sedang mencari bunga apa, Tuan?"

"…uh." Ini saat-saat jarang, ketika Tsukishima terdengar gugup di hadapan orang asing. Tadashi tergoda untuk berbalik dan meledek Tsukishima sesegera mungkin selagi ia punya kesempatan, namun pada akhirnya ia mati-matian menahan diri.

"Aku mencari bunga, untuk seseorang." Tsukishima melanjutkan setelah menjeda beberapa detik. "Aku ingin memastikan membeli bunga dengan bahasa bunga yang—cocok."

_Bahasa bunga—yang cocok?_

Tadashi membenamkan wajah semakin dalam pada halaman katalog yang sedang ia gunakan untuk mengamuflasekan diri. Pipinya menghangat seiring kesadaran yang mulai mengendap-endap datang. _Bahasa bunga yang cocok. Tulip kuning. Tentu saja, tentu saja, Tsukishima belum melupakan itu._ Dan itu sedikit mengherankan bagi Tadashi; ia kira Tsukishima tak sebegitu peduli dengan arti dari bunga-bunga yang selama ini dibelinya—ia kira, Tsukishima akan terus membeli bunga tanpa berkeinginan untuk mengetahui makna-maknanya, karena ia yakin Tsukishima menganggap detail semacam itu sebagai sesuatu yang tak penting dan merepotkan.

Ternyata Tsukishima menganggap serius tawa Tadashi satu minggu lalu. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Tsukishima Kei, dan Tadashi masih saja dikejutkan oleh banyak hal. Apa seharusnya ia tak perlu membuntuti sekaligus menguping Tsukishima hari ini? Karena sekarang jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali, karena rasa panas di wajah Tadashi sekarang barangkali bisa digunakan untuk memanggang daging atau bahkan membakar habis satu bangunan rumah kayu.

"Untuk seseorang, ya…" Pegawai toko bunga itu kini terdengar ber-hmm pelan sebagai tanda sedang berpikir. "Tergantung. Bahasa bunga bisa bermacam-macam, dan kau tak bisa sembarangan membeli bunga untuk beberapa situasi tertentu."

"…aku tahu." Singkat, Tsukishima berujar, nada bicaranya kini lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi berarti. "Aku—sedang mencari bunga untuk diberikan pada seseorang. Untuk hadiah."

"Ah, begitukah? Akan kubantu pilihkan. Apa aku boleh tahu, seperti apa 'seseorang' itu, Tuan?"

"Ia… tinggal satu atap denganku." Tsukishima menjeda lagi. "Kami tinggal bersama sejak musim semi kemarin dan—uh. Kupikir selama ini aku merepotkannya."

Tadashi mengerjap ketika mendengarnya, tertegun.

"Dan aku ingin berterima kasih, karena setiap hari ia memasak untukku meski ia sendiri sibuk kuliah dan kerja sambilan." Tsukishima banyak menjeda, seolah kesulitan menentukan kata yang tepat. "Dan ia—sering tersenyum. Hampir selalu tersenyum. Jadi kupikir ia—orang yang… hangat? Begitulah." Lalu Tsukishima berdeham, suaranya berubah makin pelan seiring detik. "Kau bisa memikirkan bunga yang tepat untuknya?"

Si pegawai tertawa, namun kali ini tawa tersebut terdengar lembut dan penuh pengertian. "Apa dia orang yang kau sayangi?"

Tadashi mendapati dirinya menahan napas. Detik-detik mendadak terasa berlalu terlalu lambat di sekitarnya.

"Ya." Tsukishima kembali berdeham, nada bicaranya sedikit parau. "Orang yang sangat disayangi."

Suara Tsukishima Kei, meski kali ini hanya berupa gumam, terdengar menonjol sekali di antara keramaian kota yang terbungkam di balik jendela toko. Tadashi mendengarnya, _Tadashi mendengarnya_. Oh, kau boleh saja mengurung Tadashi Yamaguchi di antara kebisingan yang memekakkan telinga, dan ia secara ajaib akan tetap bisa memisahkan suara Tsukishima dari semua itu. Tadashi makin tertunduk, berusaha membenamkan kepala lebih dalam pada halaman katalog yang terbuka di hadapan wajah, namun ia yakin sekali rona merah di sekitar pipinya akan terlihat dari langit sekalipun.

Dan matanya, mulai terasa panas.

" _Matahari bersinar di wajahmu_." Pegawai itu berujar, terdengar seperti sedang mengambil sesuatu dari bagian atas rak sebab ada suara kemeresak yang mengiringi. "Itu, bahasa bunga dari daisy kuning. Apa menurutmu itu bunga yang tepat, Tuan?"

"…baiklah. Itu saja."

"Baiklah. Satu buket seperti biasa, bukan? Sebentar, akan kubungkuskan."

"Benar. Terima kasih."

Tadashi berbalik.

Tatapannya buram akibat air mata ketika ia mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap punggung Tsukishima. Si pegawai kini telah menjauh, berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan untuk mengambil plastik pembungkus sekaligus merangkai bunga-bunga daisy kuning itu ke dalam sebuah buket. Tadashi menghela napas dan menyadari dengan terlambat bahwa tempat ini _memang_ penuh dengan aroma bunga yang entah sejak kapan menjadi begitu familiar untuknya, peony, mawar, daffodil, tulip merah—

Kedua lengannya terulur. Ia kemudian melangkah maju— _hampir berlari_ , untuk merengkuh Tsukishima Kei dalam pelukan erat.

(Sungguh. _Sungguh_ , semua ini memang lebih dari cukup.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi prompt Tsukkiyama week hari ke-2: Flowers. Telat banget emang, tapi saya gemes kalau nggak ikutan ngeramaikan Tsukkiyama Week uhuhu. Btw segala makna bunganya saya dapat dari hasil googling, jadi kalau misalnya ada makna bunga yang salah, jangan sungkan kasih tau saya ya~ semoga suka, dan terima kasih telah membaca! :’’D


End file.
